The Knife That Pierces
by rawrcarey
Summary: Sequel to Love At First Gunshot! With war ragging on and new faces popping up at every turn, Tris and Tobias have to fight for their lives, and their love. But death conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

**it's been way to long. i missed this story. I really did. But heres the sequel so yay!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. However, I do own a cat who is chewing my phone right now. Not the same thing. **_

* * *

_Tris's POV_

I break the kiss. It feels like we've been in the landscaping room for days, though it hasn't even been an hour. Four-Tobias-pushes my hair behind my ear and smiles at me. His smile sends a deep rush of heat through me.

"What's your tattoo, Tobias?" I asked, being stupid, "You live in Dauntless. You have to have one."

He smiles at me. "Want to see it?" I nod.

He removes his shirt and my heart stops and flutters. It sounds cheesy and cliché I know. That doesn't mean its not true. He turns around so his back is facing me. His back is covered in ink. There are flames and five circular symbols.

"The factions," I say, as I run my fingers along his back. I can feel scars, but I know better than to ask. I know what's happened by know. Everyone knew about the Eaton household.

"I don't want to be just one thing," he says, turning towards me, "I want to be brave, selfless, honest, smart, and kind."

I nod.

"You should head to bed. big day tomorrow, final rankings and what not."

"Okay," I say, "I won't tell anyone about us. Or anything, for that mayter, but definitely not us. The last thing I want is for someone to think some crazy shit went on between us the entire time, ya know."

"After initiation, you can tell whoever you want," he says.

* * *

At eight o'clock sharp, Christina jumps onto my bed. I groan and glare up at her.

"Come on!" She exclaims, "Hurry up and get up! We have rankings today!"

Excitement and adrenaline hit me at the exact same time and I Spring out of bed to my closet that I share with Christina. I grab a dark blue tank top, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and undergarments and jog over to the bathroom. I change quickly, pulling my hair into a ponytail and slapping on some quick lipstick.

I walk out and Christina, Will, and I run down to the training room. Tobias, Eric, and Max are standing next to a board with a cloak over it. I blush when I see Tobias and look away.

"Initiates!" Tobias booms. Everyone shuts up to pay attention, "It's been a hard wee. For most of you. And for some of you, it was your last week in a faction. The rankings are right under this cloak! Eric."

Eric removes the cloak and I gape at what is written on the board.

I'm in first place. We break for breakfast. Christina and Will are congratulating me endlessly. I don't know what to make of it all. I walk through the lines and grab some things that I have learned to be pancakes. I also grab a piece of toast and jam. I sit down at out classic table.

"Congratulations Stiff," I hear from behind me. It's Tobias. I stand up.

"Is a hug too much?" He asks and I ignore him. I grab the collar of his shirt and pull his face to mine, kissing him for all in the cafeteria to see. He kisses me back, hesitant a first, but he slowly melts into it as well. I break away and see Christina and Will are gaping wildly at me as I sit back down. Tobias sits down next to me.

"When did that happen?" Christina asks, clearly furious. I'm about to answer when Eric proposes a toast.

"To our initiates!" He held up a glass of yellow liquid, "Please, everyone take a glass from the waiters behind you an join me in a ceremonial drinking. "

I turn around and grab a drink from a dauntless man. Everyone drinks when Eric does. Then we all pass out.

* * *

When I come to, the first thing I notice is that everyone around me is doing the exact same thing at the exact same time. They step with the same foot and they move the same arm. The liquid Eric made us drink was a serum. For mindcontrol. I know Imm not under it, but I have to go along with it.

I get up and start to copy everyone else. I spot Tobias across the room and he looks a little set off. Like he's not under the simulation. I think back and remember seeing him drink the liquid. Maybe he's divergent, also. I have to find out.

Eric is spouting off directions and I carefully mimic everyone around me. We line up and Tobias is one row in front of me. I glance at him quickly and keep following everyone out of the Dauntless compound. It takes me a few moments to register the fact that we are wing handed guns and heading for the Abnegation.

* * *

_Tobias POV_

I notice that we are heading for Abnegation. I want to glance behinde for Tris, but I know that will reveal my Divergence. I can't reveal myself.

"Attack!" Everyone follows Eric's command and starts shooting wildly at the Abnegation. I can't do it. This was my home. I stand still and immediately notice that Zeke's little brother Uriah doing the same thing. I aim the gun like I'm going to shoot someone and spin around to see Tris looking around. Then Eric notices her and aims his gun at her. I know I have to do something. I shoot at his foot and he Yelps. But not before he screams "Divergent!"

I feel the gun make impact with my head and am lost. I exposed myself.

* * *

**So? Hows that for your first chapter?! Review! Same as Love At First gunshot. I will update at 5 reviews!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: Guy's I still need three more reviews to update. I'm sticking by that. So c'mon guys, review!**


End file.
